My Life My Decision
by amhaner
Summary: Idea mine Characters I do not own
1. Chapter 1

Alexis was sleep in the guest room of Bobby Singers house when she heard the doors of the Impala close. She spranged right out of bed falling to the floor.

"Ouch that hurt" Alexis said trying to get up off the floor.

Bobby ran into the room to see what the noise was. He laughed when he saw Alexis on the floor.

"You alright hun? Move to fast for the sheets?" Bobby said with a smile on his face still laughing. Alexis finally got off the floor and smacked Bobby for laughing at her. She ran over to the window and a hugh smile sprang across her face.

"Dean and Sam are back!" Alexis got dressed fasted and ran down stairs and out the front door in the arms of the love of her life.

"Dean! I've missed you so much!" Alexis said smiling and hugging Dean tight. Dean spun her around a little bit and put her back down on the ground and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey baby girl I've missed you to how are you?" Dean said flashing Alexis his great smile. Alexis giggled a little and then all of a sudden Alexis turned pale and ran into the house to the kitchen sink and threw up. Dean ran after her.

"Baby girl whats wrong, are you alright?" Dean said with fear in his face wishing there was something he could do for her.

"Oh not again I wish this would stop." Alexis said before throwing up again. By the time she was finished throwing up Sam and Bobby had came in the room. Alexis wiped her face and got some water and turned to see three worried faces looking at her.

"Ok I guess I have no choice but to tell so you all stop look so god dang worried. I'm pregnant." Alexis said while looking at all the face's to see how they would react. Sam was the first to say anything.

"Oh my god congratulations Alexis!" Sam smiled and came over and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Then Bobby came over and hugged and congratulated her to. Alexis then stared at Dean wait for a reaction.

"Dean baby are you ok?" Alexis said as she came over to him and place her hands on his face. He smiled and kissed her fiercely.

"I love you Alexis I can't believe it were going to be parents!" Dean smiled and hugged Alexis tight. Dean then grabbed Alexis's hand and brought her up stairs to the guest room where they would be sleeping. Dean shut the door and locked it and then walked over to Alexis who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Dean what are you doing?" Alexis said giggling as Dean ran his hand threw her hair. He started to kiss her lips softly and then he deep there kiss. The kiss was filled with some much passion the Alexis griped and the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off him throwing it across the room.

"I love you Alexis and I just want to make love with you. I've been gone for a while and you never no when I'll have to leave again." Dean said. He started to frown know that he wouldn't be around much for their child and it made him sad and hurt. He thought 'how stupid could I be for getting this woman pregnant, I'll never be around, there will always be a hunt or some would go wrong and I wouldn't be able to get back to them. I should stop right now and leave and never come back, but what would that do to Alexis? Would she grow to hate our child if I just up and leave? Would she hate me for leaving her? Or would she hate me for getting her pregnant? I'm not sure what to do right now.' Alexis started to look worried. Dean had stopped touching her and looked like he was in deep thought. Alexis started thinking, 'what have I done I knew we shouldn't of had sex when we have no condoms left. He probably hates me now for getting pregnant, maybe I should just leave and get ride of this baby, maybe then Dean and I could be together without worry and we could go hunting together again like old time Dean, Sammy and I. That was the best time of my life being on the road with the boys doing the things we did I want that life back. That I decided I'm going to get ride of this baby and Dean and I can start over.' Alexis moved away from Dean and grab a duffel bag from the closet and went to the dresser and started to grab some clothes. Dean finally snapped out of it a saw what Alexis was doing.

"Hey baby girl what are you doing?" He asked smiling and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm packing, I'm going to get ride of this thing so we can be together again on the road hunting do what we do best. Me, You and Sammy like old times. I want that Dean I don't want to sit home and take care of thing. I wouldn't be able to because whenever you and Sammy would leave for another hunt all I would be able to do is worry your not coming home. I rather be out there with to have your back as well as Sammy's so I know my boys will be safe. What we did was stupid and I don't plan on letting this happen again until were ready to settle down and actually have a family. I'm sorry but I'm not ready. I've barely been able so sleep without these past few weeks, so I need to be with you not here at Bobby's waiting for you to come back. I love you Dean Winchester but I'm doing this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexis finished packing and ran out the door to her dark blue Chevy Impala. She climbed in the front seat and looked out the windshield to see a very sad Dean standing in the door way. Alexis peeled out of the drive way and didn't look back. She wanted her old life back and and the only way do that was to get rid of the this thing growning in her belly. Just then her phone started to ring, she looked at the caller id and saw that is was Dean and threw it back on the seat. She wasnt going to let anyone changed her mind. She loves Dean and she had to be with at lease for now she didnt feel safe sitting at Bobby's and she didnt know how to tell Dean that without hurting Bobby's feelings. After hours of driving it had gotten darked and she decided to pull into the next motel. Alexis found a cute little motel and got herself a room. She enter the room she rented for the night and locked the door and dropped her bag on the bed and took a few things out of the bag and went to work protecting the rooom. Meanwhile back at Bobby's

"Dean what are you doing!" Sam yelled running out the door after him

"I can't let her do this she's not thinking, she thinks what's happening to her is a bad thing but its not I really couldn't be more happy I was thinking last night about giving up hunting and staying here with her. Apperently she wasnt to go back to how we were before she got pregnant. You want to know what she told me before she left? She said "I knew we shouldn't of had sex when we didn't have an condoms!" I thought we were past that, that we loved each other enough to not care about use condoms."

Dean kept packing up the car while Sam just stod there thinking about what to say to his brother.

"So she want the life you had before she got pregnant? What's so bad about that? That's what wev'e done our whole life Dean and that's how you met Alexis anyway, remember in Fort Colllins, Co that's where we ran into the arachne that Alexis was hunting to." Sam said looking at his brother to see if he had changed his mind about going after Alexis. Back at the motel Alexis was laying down on the bed flipping her phone in her hand deciding whether or not to listen to the vociemail that she was sure Dean had left. Finally Alexis decided to listen to it. She opened her phone went into her vociemail and started to play it.

"Alexis baby girl please don't do this. I'll stay here with you I wont leave you her alone. I love you please come back we can stay here together I wont leave you I promise." Then in the back ground Alexis heard Sam yell.

"Dean what are you doing!" Alexis closed her phone and threw it down on the bed and got up and started pasting back and forth and then there came a knock on here door.

"Baby girl I know your in there please let me in so we can talk, if it makes you feel better Sammy's here with me."

"Dean dont call me that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alexis was surprised that they had found her so fast. She walked over to the door and asked "How do I know it's really you?" The Dean replied

"Well I want to talk to you about the baby growing inside you, that's our child Alexis you can't just kill it because you want our old life back. Alexis baby girl please I love you and that child. Our old life is over you, Sammy and I will be together always I'm not going anywhere anymore I'll be with you every day. Alexis will you marry me?"

Shocked Alexis opened the door and there they were stand right outside the door. Shapeshifter's. They rushed Alexis and slammed her into the wall. She hit the wall sideways and her stomach was punctured by a nail sticking out of the wall. Then one of them said something. "Hey be careful we need the baby alive!" The two bickered a bit and then something Alexis couldn"t me more happy for happened. "Hey you freaks get away from here!"

Dean and Sam came through the door way and started shooting at the shapeshifter's. They killed them all, then Dean walked over to Alexis who was now passed out from too much blood loss. "Sammy we gotta get her to the hospital now!" Dean yelled rushing to get Alexis into the car and off to the hospital. They get to the hospital and Dean grabs Alexis and carry's her inside.

"Help! Please I need some help!" Dean was yelling trying to hold back the tears that he didn't want to start falling. Nurses rushed over to Dean, Sam, and Alexis and got her onto a gurney. The rolled her through a few door until one nurse said "Sir you gotta stay here." Dean did want to leave Alexis alone again. "That my girlfriend I gotta be with her!" Dean yelled in anger not willing to accept he couldn't be with Alexis. "I understand sir but you can't go in there, she'll be in surgery to stop the bleeding." The nurse was trying hard to keep Dean calm. "Oh my god the baby! Please check to see if the baby is ok!" Dean was so worried that he was going to lose the both of them he couldn't stop pacing.

"Sir I'll make sure the check, but to be honest they'll be more worried about saving the mother right now instead of the baby. I'll let you know anything I can when I know ok?" The nurse smiled to show that she was being true,she'll let Dean know what was going on. "Dean dude you gotta relax I know you upset but there's nothing more we can do but just sit here and wait for her to get out." "Sammy please I can't right, I love her so much I just put her in danger." Dean kept pacing.

"Why would you say you put her in danger Dean? How would you even do that?" Sam stared at his brother trying to find an answer to why he would think he would be putting Alexis in danger. They all were in danger, there hunter that's what happen's you life is in danger one and not the next. Dean had stopped pacing and looked at his brother. "Alexi would never open a door unless it was you or me. Those bloody shapeshifter's must of known about and shifted into you and I and got her to open that door. You see Sammy if she's not around us we won't put her in danger." "Dean you do know if you even try talking to Alexis about you leaving her she's going to kill you. Dean she loves you for who you are. She knows who you are and that also apart of who she is to. We all are the same pretty much." Sam gave Dean a warm smile hope he would just understand what he was saying for once.

About 3 hours later Alexis was finally out of surgery and the nurse Dean was talking to came back out. "Ok so here's what happened. I'm sorry so but the baby didn't make it. What ever punched you girlfriend went right through the baby so we had to remove it as well as close some things up inside of her from where she was punctured. The good news if your girlfriend will be just fine, you can go in and see her now, she should be waking up shortly." "Oh my god thank you." Dean rushed threw the doors and into the room where the had brought Alexis after the surgery.

Dean came up to her bed and kissed her forehead. "Oh baby I'm so sorry I knew I should have stopped you from leaving. Baby girl I love you so much." Dean kissed her again, that's when she woke up. "Dean where's the baby? What happened to him?" Alexis seemed a little confused. "Baby you weren't that far along how do you know it was a boy?" Dean was worried that something else was wrong with her."Was? Dean what you was? Where's my baby!" Alexis started screaming. " Baby do you remember what happened to you?" Dean lowered his voice. "You got tripped up by some shape shifter's and well they hurt you and the baby is gone."

Alexis just stared at the wall try to recall what happened. The all of a sudden she remembered everything. "Yea I remember the shifted into you guys. The one the shifted into you Dean asked me to marry you it oh whatever and that what got me to open the door." Alexis eyes started to swell with some tears. "See Sammy I told you she wouldn't open the door for anyone but, wait what did you say the shifter said that got you to open the door?" Dean was shocked about what he thought he just heard. "He asked me to marry you it whatever." Dean started to pace again "God dang it I can't believe this, I'm so glad we wasted those to mother mmm. Baby girl I would love to marry you I'm just not ready yet to make that move." Alexis started turning red with anger. "You fricking kidding me right! Your ready to be a dad but your not ready to marry me. Oh that's really fricking awesome Dean. Get the hell out of here I never want to see you again!" Alexis was so pissed she couldn't think straight. "NOW DEAN! GET OUT!" Dean left without another word. One of those tears he's been hold back slowly rolled down cheek.

"Sammy please will you stay with me?" Alexis started cry. She couldn't believe she just told the love of her life that she never wanted to she him again. "Sammy I can't believe I said that to Dean. You know I didn't mean any of that right? I love Dean more than words could say and now I went and messed it up. Sammy go try to get Dean back before he does something stupid I'll met you back at the motel." Alexis started to unplug herself from all the machines. " Uh Alexis I don't thinks it's a good idea for you to leave the hospital yet." "Sam I've been out of surgery for like 3 hours now I'll be fine and careful just do what I ask please?" "Ok I will but please be very careful. Dean would kill me if I let anything happened to you." Sam kissed Alexis on top of the forehead and left the room.

Alexis managed to get dress and head out of the hospital. A nurse say her heading for the exit. "Hey you can't just leave." Alexis turned around and look at her." You wanna bet? Last time i knew you couldn't hold people, so I'm leaving now bye-bye." Alexis made it out the front door and was embraced with the rays of the sun. She felt warms again and head of back to the motel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexis had finally made it back to the motel, now in a lot of pain from all the moving she had done to get back there. She jammed the key into the lock and the door was already open. Alexis thought 'oh shit I got nothing on me to protect myself.' Just then another shapeshifter jumps out of the room and grabbed Alexis. Just as the shapeshifter had jump Alexis Dean and Sam came speeding in. Dean jumped out of his car and ran over.

"Hey, fucker get off my fiance" He then kick the shapeshifter in the face and towards Sam who then shot the shifter in the face.

Dean then bent down to Alexis. She grabbed him tight and said.

"Oh Dean I'm sorry for what I had said at the hospital, I didn't mean it at all. I'm so so sorry. I love you so much!"

"Oh will you shut up, of," Dean said and kissed her

Dean then helped Alexis to the ground and she gasped at the pain to her side. She started bleeding again.

"Dam it i knew i shouldnt of let you leave the hospital!" Sam said

"Oh will you shut up ill be find I can fix it just help me inside guys and grab my bag." Alexis said as the boys helped her into the room.

The got her into the room and on the bed and had grabed her bag. Aleixs started going through the bag and found a frist aid kit.

"Um Alexis I think you need more then just a first aid kit," Sam said staring at her

"Sam again shut up," Alexis was gettting annoyed with them because she had guess they forgot that she did go to med school of a short time to learn basic med stuff. Alexis lifted her shirt up to look at what had happend.

"See look at that I just riped the stitche out that all. Did you boys forget I went to med school for a short time?" Alexis asked smiling at them. She then went back to the first aid kit and pull out a needle and some thread. Dean then said

"Your kidding right? Your not really going to sow yourself up?"

"Yes Dean I am unless one of you know what there doing?" Alexis said with a smirk on her face. Neither of the boys said anything so Alexis said "Yea thats what I thought."

She set the needle up and set it down on the bed and look at her wound again. "Hey Sammy can you go in the bathroom and grab me a towel and some warm water please?"

Sam just looked at her and then said "Yea sure give me a minute." He went in to the bathroom and get the stuff Alexis had asked him for. Then she look up at Dean and then said "Babe can you grab those gauze's?" Dean smiled at her and grabbed them and handed them to her. She placed on the bed next to her. She then went back into the the first aid kit and grabbed a syring and a vial of something.

"Whoa what is that?" Dean asked about to grab it out of her hand and she moved it away from him so he couldnt take it. "Its morphine for the pain." she said had she started to fill the syring. Dean then yelled "Sam get out here now please Alexis is about to shoot herself up with morphine!" Sam stuff his head out the bathroom door and said "What!? Why is she going to do that!?" Annoyed Aleixs then said "Well dummies I am about to stitch myself up and Ill be in alot of pain plus I'm already in alot of pain, so if you guys can just shut the hell up and just do what I ask this will go by so much faster." Dean and Sam both just had these looks and said "Ok." Sam came out of the bathroom with some towels and a bowl of warm water and handed it to Alexis. "Thank you guys I love you both." She then started to clean off her wound and pull the rest of the stitches out and then she injected herself with the morphine and sat there for a minute and then start to stitche herself up after she had closed her wound up she covered it up and layed down. "Ok boys dont get scared but imma about to pass out for a few hours so just keep and eye on me and please dont go anywhere please." Alexis said right before she passed out.


End file.
